From right Now, And On
by Emmazippy577
Summary: Just your everyday Story about life for the Chipmunks when Brits a bully, and Jean and Si have a secret only they Theodore and Eleanore know. There will never be an ending! MWAHAHAHA! Enjoy :'D rated k because seaapple suggested it.
1. 2nd Wensday in November 1987

**Hey everybody, I thought I'd make this just for fun, one of those 'never ends' And well, I thought this chapter would include some more Theanore, and Alvittany, If that's how you spell those... Anyway I promise there's gonna be tons of Simonette! Actually you'll learn more if you read, SO GET GOIN'!** **As always I don't own the characters**

* * *

Well our story begins one day during the second week of November. The Chipettes were at the Chipmunks house purely making fun of the cold and almost snowing weather given to them by this fine day. Theodore and Eleanore were making Costumes for their community's Thanksgiving production. Usually the act would have portrayed the first Thanksgiving, the previous year only the Chipmunks had taken part, and had very different and unusual roles for their personalities, likes, and dislikes. But this year the chipmunks and chipettes had their more preferred roles, but the play was changed in the holiday spirit. Instead their were doing a Thanksgiving play that was based off of Charles Dickinson's 'A Christmas Carol' But they changed in to 'A Thanksgiving Feast'. Ironic, No? So Eleanore and Theodore had to make poor looking and tattered clothes, and then very fine clothes for Mister Cynosure (Ken) Crooze (played by Alvin The eldest and self proclaimed 'star' of the chipmunks.) And very simple yet beautiful White robes for the Spirit of Thanksgiving Past (Played by Brittany the eldest and self proclaimed 'pretty one' of the Chipettes.) Theodore and Eleanore snipped eagerly, wanting to finish the last costume before the practice this evening.

"I hope this will turn out well!" Theodore proclaimed excited for the activity he and his best friend had taken part in.

"It will!" Eleanore replied confidently, "I'm sure of it! It's new, something the town has never seen before- thus they'll love it! And the actors will love getting new costumes, over reusing the old repaired ones." They agreed of this and continued top talk more.

* * *

Brittany and Alvin were playing video games in the living room

"Hah! I win! I though you were supposed to be _good_ at this game?!" Brittany taunted, as her Princess Peach crossed the finish line, while Alvin's Mario was still on lap two.

"Yea, I am. But you cheated and through the blue shell when I was in first and you were only like two seconds behind me!"

"I still won, and you still lost!" And she made a face at him that kinda looked like this: (='P)

Alvin growled and tried to tackle her, as she leaped from seat to seat.

* * *

Simon and Jeanette passed them quietly, and un-noticed. They walked stealthily down the basement stairs into Simon's lab.

"So what's up, puddin' pop?" Simon teased as he tickled Jeanette's ribs when they reached the base of the stairs. She giggled mindlessly, and he continued to run his fingers up and down her sides. She finally gained enough sense to put her hands over top of his. He smiled at her, and she kissed him shortly. He smiled at her, and gave her a short peck back. Jeanette sighed contently knowing he no longer wanted to tickled her. hugging him she nestled her head under his chin, and he hugged tighter.

"I love it when we get to be alone." She stated simply. He smiled and replied,

"I love it too... but only half as much as I love you." They smiled at eachother, and shared a quick kiss. Holding hands they walked over to the couch next to the South Wall of Simon's basement.

"So how has your week been?" Simon asked as they sat down.

"Not a lot, but..." Jeanette hesitated, and Simon noticed this,

"What?"

"Sometimes," Jeanette began, "I feel like I'm betraying my sisters... Not telling them I mean..." Simon thought a moment,

"But you told Eleanore the same night I told Theodore." Jeanette sighed at him knowing he knew what she meant.

"Jeanette I just don't want you to be hurt. We know how Brittany can be, how many times have you come over to my house after school with tears in your eyes because of her?" Jeanette winced. It was true, ever since they had started Junior High, Brittany had been like she was when the Sister club was considering her during the pig project- but worse. She didn't act like she wasn't related to Jeanette, but she acted like she knew her too well, and would gossip and say cruel things to her Cheerleading buddies, who were all snobs, and treated Jeanette like crud.

"I guess but... It doesn't change the fact that she's my sister..." Simon smiled at her, and said calmly,

"I know. That does't change the fact that you love her, and she loves you too, though she may be lousy at showing it." He paused as Jeanette winced again- she couldn't remember the last time Brittany had said 'I love you' before they went to bed and were saying goodnight. "You're too kind, Jeanette." Simon finished.

"I'm not, if I was too kind I wouldn't care what she said, I'd encourage it, I wouldn't hate her friends if I was too kin-" SImon looked directly in her eyes, and stoped her,

"No you wouldn't. You may be their favorite subject- their favorite target, but you know as well as I that the things she says are cruel to others, and no one who was 'too kind' could dislike them as much as I know you do. And not even so much for yourself."

"I-" Jeanette started but then continued in a sigh, "You're absolutely... right." Simon smiled sadly at her then tried to change the subject,

"Come on. Let's go get some Hot coa-coa. Mc Donalds has peppermint." Jeanette smiled. And they walked upstairs, and out the front door with their cell phones in their pokets.

* * *

**Did you like it so far? I won't know unless you review!**


	2. 2nd family

**here's chapter 2 you guys! I don't own AATC! OR BATC! bummer, huh? Oh Well, here it is! **

* * *

The next day at school was going just fine. Jeanette and her best friend Jammie who was a Chipmunk in half of her classes were walking down the halls, taking their time down to lunch. Many chipmunks had started top join the school since last year in sixth grade. Jammie was one of the few who knew of Simon and Jeanette's relationship.**(She is an OC of mine and her description is on my profile, so is SImon's friend Steven)** Looking around themselves they noticed a majority of the students casting their heads in the opposite direction of them, or laughing and pointing. All fingers were aimed at Jeanette.

"What's their deal?" Jeanette asked when she and Jammie entered the lunch room.

"You don't know? I guess that might explain why you're still in a good mood." Jammie replied. Jeanette was a tad taken back. Based on what Jammie said this was obviously very large, very false, very hurtful, and very most-likely from Brittany's mouth.

"Do I want to know?" Jeanette asked. then thought a moment and added, "Don't answer that."

"My cousin Halley, she's on the cheerleading squad," Jammie began.

"I know Halley, she's nice... Nothing like Brittany's other friends." Jeanette mumbled aloud. Jammie nodded.

"Yeah, she always tell me what Brittany says, just because it's so unfathomable. Here:" Jammie whispered in Jeanette's ear what Brittany had said to her friends and was now school-wide gossip. Jeanette stopped dead in her tracks when Jammie finished. She had tears of frustration, and sadness in her eyes, but tried as hard as she could to not let them fall. She sniffled.

"let's go, I don't wanna be seen." Jeanette said sadly, "You know that's not true right, Jammie?" Jammie squeezed her shoulder and smiled,

"I know it's not true, But I know that it hurts either way. Come on, I think Simon's the only one who can solve this one." Jeanette sniffled again. _Eleanor_, Jeanette thought as she was mindlessly lead to the back table where she, Jammie, Simon, and his best friend Steven sat, _she'll be furious... but with who...?_

The next thing Jeanette was completely aware of was Simon's arms around her, and Steven, and Jammie's hands on her shoulders, as tears fell down her cheeks.

After she calmed down a little, she looked up to Simon,

"I'm guessing you heard, huh?" she sniffled. She really hated crying - it always gave her a headache, afterwards.

"yeah, I heard. And I knew the moment they said it that it wasn't true." Jeanette smiled, though she loved it that her friends were so supportive, she still felt like dirt with extra poo on top. Simon realized this and turned to Steven, and Jammie.

"Okay guys, I think Jeanette needs the 'procedure'." Jammie and Steven turned to each other and smiled mischeviously.

"vhat vrocedure should be done voday, mastar?" Steven played as he hunched himself over and rubbed his hands like a crazed igor.

"Vooh!" Jammie continued, "vaybe Mastar vants the big vrocedure, the one wif all tha vointy vingies!" Simon looked at them smiling widely,

"No, no, no, my faithful companions the BM procedure, and no not _that_ kind of BM, Igor Steven." Simon said with a more subtle accent.

"awe!" Steven said understanding what he meant. Jammie nodded too and they began to sing:

Three little birds, by Bob Marley

Steven and Jammie: bum, bum, bum, bum , bum

Simon:

Don't worry about a thing,  
'Cause every little thing gonna be all right.  
Singin': "Don't worry about a thing,  
'Cause every little thing gonna be all right!"

Steven and Jammie: Bum bum bum, Buuuum

all: Rise up this mornin',  
Smiled with the risin' sun,  
Three little birds  
Pitch by my doorstep  
Singin' sweet songs  
Of melodies pure and true,  
Sayin',

Jammie: "This is my message to you-ou-ou:"

all:

Singin': "Don't worry 'bout a thing,  
'Cause every little thing gonna be all right."  
Singin': "Don't worry (don't worry) 'bout a thing,  
'Cause every little thing gonna be all right!"

Rise up this mornin',  
Smiled with the risin' sun,  
Three little birds  
Pitch by my doorstep  
Singin' sweet songs  
Of melodies pure and true,  
Sayin',

Steven: "This is my message to you-ou-ou:"

All:

Singin': "Don't worry about a thing, worry about a thing, oh!  
Every little thing gonna be all right. Don't worry!"  
Singin': "Don't worry about a thing"

Simon: - I won't worry!

Jammie and Steven"'Cause every little thing gonna be all right."

Simon

Singin': "Don't worry about a thing,  
'Cause every little thing gonna be all right"

All:- I won't worry!

Steven and Jammie:

Singin': "Don't worry about a thing,  
'Cause every little thing gonna be all right."  
Singin': "Don't worry about a thing,

Simon:oh no!

All:  
'Cause every little thing gonna be all right!

Jeanette smiled at them. And they smiled back.

And, in no time at all it seemed, the lunch period had ended and Jeanette and Jammie walked out with smiled on their faces to the only other class they had without Simon and Steven. Simon and Steven stayed back to pick up their table for a moment since their class was right next door.

"I don't know what I'm gonna so, Steven." Simon said sadly as he watched them go, "We can't sing Bob Marley forever. This has to stop!" he added angrily.

"I know, man. What's the update this week?" Steven didn't live in the school district, so he never quite knew everything going on in his friends lives, so every Thursday he'd ask for an update from Simon.

"Same, I'm afraid the homework crisis of 1987 has yet to end" **(yes it's 1987! The chipmunks the old cartoon ones, are in MIDDLE SCHOOL!)** Simon sighed. Steven made a face as he dumped some trash,

"Ooh. Sorry to hear about that. I wish Brittany would leave Jeanette alone. Then at least it wouldn't hurt as bad when this gossip starts!" Simon shrugged,

"Jeanette doesn't see it that way. She counts the homework crisis as getting to connect with Brittany and then me at Five a.m.! Ugh! I love her to pieces, but sometimes she's too positive! And Brittany takes full advantage of it! It's like the only real sister to Jeanette is Eleanor and Jammie!"Simon growled as he said this. Then calmed himself as they walked out of the cafeteria into their next class,

"I wish it'd end. I wish she'd be able to have some peace somewhere in her life!" Steven nodded as they sat down,

"Hey, try not to stress too much about it- you are her peace, man. And if any link in her family isn't acting like family, then we're her family. You, Jammie, Jeanette and I we're a family a tad kooky, maybe we're a bit out of whack, But we are all each other's nerdy second family. " Simon smiled and they nodded, and began to work on the assignment on the board.

* * *

**Alright that's chapter 2! I hope you liked it and incase you were wondering what Brittany had said I intend not to tell you because this is rated K. Besides that I don't know what she said actually! I just know it was hurtful! SOmetimes authors just aren't informed of these things! But it keeps the reader guessing! So guess away and read and review!**


	3. Homework crisis of 1987

**here is chapter 3! Enjoy!**

* * *

The rest of the school day went pretty smoothly. Jeanette just tried to ignore her peers, and she had Simon, Jammie, and Steven with her the rest of the day, so she didn't feel quite as lonely as she would with just Jammie, or just Steven. Eleanore and Theodore and Alvin had great days, Nothing bad happened for the most part until Eleanor went on a bit of a mental rampage when she heard what Brittany had said about Jeanette. Brittany's day went even better than all of theirs. She hung out with her possy, flirted with at least 12 boys which was her average for each day, and gossiped on a regular basis.

That night at The Chippette's home...

"Hey Jeanette?! Are you done with that book report, and the rest of that junk I asked you to do?" Jeanette nodded smiling. She hadn't told anyone about what Brittany had said to everyone, she and Eleanore we're going to talk about it later they decided, and Brittany didn't really even care.

"Just about, Brit. I still have two more questions on your math homework." She finished quickly demonstrating the latis method on the last question.

"Done. Just sign your name at the top of all these, Brit." Jeanette said handing Brittany a pile of books and papers scattered around in the pages.

"Thanks, sis." Brittany said. Jeanette smiled and sighed. She had gotten a last period study hall so all she had left to do that night was her algebra2 homework, and she was going over to Simon's in twenty minutes to do it.

"So Jeanette?" Brittany asked in a teasing way, "How's _Simon _doing?" Jeanette blushed and faked annoyance,

"Britt..."

"Okay, okay!" Brittany replied. Jeanette sighed and nodded then gathered her books into her book bag, and walked downstairs to set her things by the door for when she'd leave. Eleanor noticed her from the kitchen and called,

"Hey Jeanette!" Jeanette turned quickly and somewhat startled.

"Oh hey, Ellie. You scared me for a moment." She walked over to Eleanor who was preparing dinner.

"You still going to the chipmunks' tonight?"

"Yeah in twenty minutes." Jeanette said happily. Eleanore smiled then replied,

"Perfect, just enough time for "her voice became rather angry "you to explain to me what happened today." Jeanette gulped and Eleanor put their dinner in the fridge and lead Jeanette to the swing outside where they usually talked.

"Come on, spill." Eleanore said when Jeanette sat down.

"You know it's not true, right?" Jeanette asked. Eleanor rolled her eyes,

"Who the heck with any sense would believe it's true!? I wanna know why Brittany said it- your view on the matter being?" Jeanette shrugged,

"I just think Brittany stopped liking me last year... but hey I've got you Ellie! And you're a better sister than anyone could ask for!" Jeanette added happily, though still feeling a tad down. Eleanor, though was flattered, sighed at her sad eyes.

"Jeanette- Brittany loves you, the same way I love you. She just has a bad way of showing it." Eleanor replied. Jeanette smiled, and shrugged,

"No, she doesn't love me the _same_ way you do. She loves me because I do things for her. You love me for me, because we're sister, and we actually act like it." Eleanore giggled, and hugged Jeanette,

"Besides that," Jeanette thought aloud, "You're so motherly. That's _way_ different from Brittany." Jeanette smiled, and Eleanor smiled back. Then Eleanor's phone dinged in her pocket.

"Oh," she said as she opened it, then laughed as her eyes studied the screen, "Jeanette- he knows you too well. look!" She held out her cell phone and showed her the message that read:

" To:Eleanor

From: Simon

Hey is Jean ok? Do u guys wanna cum over 2 my place 2 talk? I h8 not knowing wats going on over there.

-si"

Jeanette laughed. And checked her phone and found that there were no messages from Simon. He just knew she'd be talking to Eleanor right about now. Jeanette smiled, giggling and Eleanor smiled too.

" Go on, he's practically helpless without you. that boy thinks your the world." Eleanor said, standing up. Jeanette nodded and ran inside then back out to Simon's house after getting her bag.

* * *

"hey, how was your talk with Ellie?" Simon asked, as Jeanette came inside.

"You know me _way_ too well. It's almost scary." she teased. Simon shrugged.

"Aren't I supposed to know my girlfriend that well?" Jeanette rolled her eyes, and they went up to Simon's room to work on homework.

898989898989898

"So if a times b minus 98 equals 2 then a and b are most likely to be 2 and 50 of vise versa." They worked out the last multiple choice question.

"Good." Simon said as he closed their textbook. "So when you got home, was everything alright?" Jeanette smiled,

"It's was all fine I got all my homework done-"

"Wait." Simon interrupted, "You told me that you got all you homework done in school except algebra. Don't tell me you've started calling Brittany's homework your own?"

"Well it's work I do at home, so shouldn't it be considered my homework? Since I do it?"

Simon sighed and put his hand under her chin and stroked her cheek with his thumb,

"Technically I suppose you'd be correct, but you aren't her slave. She has to do her own work."

"But Simon, she doesn't do well on tests- me doing her work is the only thing keeping her from being held back."

"So what? I'm sorry I know she's you sister, but sometimes people need a little failure a push to learn to do their own work."

"I-" Jeanette paused, "Are you telling me to fight my _sister,_ and let her_ fail_?" Simon shook his head,

"No I'm telling you to fight your _slave-driver_ and let her _learn_. I'm telling you to stick up for yourself. And you know if you can't I'll help you. I'd never let you do something I thought you couldn't handle." Jeanette thought about what he had just said and Simon sat her down and sat beside her.

"hey, I'm sorry. I guess I was being a tad harsh towards Brittany. I might be sorry, but I still mean what I said. She can't treat you this way, I could help... you." he added.

Jeanette shrugged,

"I never said I disagreed. But I don't want her to fail because I was too selfish to do her homework every now and again."

Simon's eyes grew wide and his expression confused,

"You- selfish? every now and again? I know your trying to protect her, but that's ridiculous! Your not being selfish if you tell her to do her own work- your being more helpful than you know, and you do her homework every single night, and on the weekends your still piled up with doing her work. And you think of it as 'every now and again' and selfish?"

Jeanette shrugged. She was trying to protect Brittany, but Simon was more right than he knew, and she understood that. Jeanette was anything but stupid. She knew Brittany was more like a slave-driver than a sister, she knew that she was piled with work at home, and trying to stay unnoticed at school. She got that Simon was speaking the truth and she didn't want to argue, but how could she not? She was anything but stupid but couldn't stand herself if she allowed herself to see Brittany in her true light.

Sighing and conflicted she leaned back and lied on the bed.

"I won't do anything you don't want me to. I know most of the things running through your mind. I just know you better than I think you know yourself, sometimes."

"What's going through my mind?" Jeanette asked, "because right now I don't even know." And Simon restated everything I just told you. And Jeanette understood perfectly.

"thank you Simon." Jeanette said when Simon had finished. She kissed his nose and he smiled.

"You remind me so much of Charlie Brown's Christmas tree, sometimes. All you need is a little love." Simon said softly. Jeanette shrugged.

"So." she said changing the subject, "Are the light sets ready?" she asked referring to the Thanksgiving play coming up.

"Yeah. All set. Wanna see?" Simon asked and as Jeanette nodded her head he lead her down to the basement.

* * *

**So did you like it? Hate it? Do as you please and please as you do! But either way be sure to review!**


	4. Seventh graders can play pretend!

**Okay guys, just wanted to say something to those reviewing. Guest, Cutesy bunny, Kingsman, creativity shines, Simonettefan, and all of those reading and enjoying as I was reading your reviews, the one thing going through my mind was "Gosh, I love this kid." for every one you you. You guys are so nice and supportive, every few chapters I just love telling you what happens in my mind when I read your reviews so you know that I get to read those reviews and they mean so much. I want to be an author when I grow up and the reviews you guys live every one just adds like 200000 confident points to fulfill that dream. If it ever does happen that I write a book I would tell all of you who have ever even considered reading this and/or reviewed and then send you a free copy just because I zippin' love that I'm loved on this site. Yeah so what if I only know of five people who are reviewing this... One by the name of guest, I think you are all great, and I would never do what I do without your support. But enough of this sappy tale of my mind, This chapter is for you guys. For those of you who review please tell me about a character made up on the spot or during this story, CHIPMUNK or HUMAN, and for chapter five if you do I will include your character and mention who invented that character. It's a if ya want to thing. And Creativity Shines, I know your OC's already and you can tell me if you want me to use those instead. i don't own Redwall and I suggest that you watch it after you have read this if you don't get it. Okay now it's really time for the show:**

* * *

Friday.

Possibly mankind's greatest invention. A day where relaxing was right around the corner, and the day itself was crazy, but a good crazy. Of course any child reading this knows that, especially if you are in middle school.

That particular Friday was definitely superior to the rest. It was the last Friday of national Children's book week. So of course Jeanette, Jammie, Simon, and Steven enjoyed this Friday. The library always got a shipment of new children/adolescence books on this day, and Any older books were handed out for free to those under the age 17. Because November was also national adoption month Jeanette and Simon always enjoyed this time of year.

"in approximately three hours the library will be our domain!" Steven said cackling like a mad scientist, as they sat at their lunch table. Jammie smiled at him. She has a bit of a crush on the young teenager. unaware that he felt the same way. Jammie had jet black hair and indigo eyes. She wore a pair of small wire-frame glasses on her head until she had to read something. her shirt had long orange-cream sleeves, and she always wore orange poofy pants. She was pale, without freckles, and found herself rather plain -although not really minding. Steven had braces on his back top teeth because his front row of teeth lined up with his two front teeth that, because he was a chipmunk, were supposed to go out farther than the rest. He had fur like Simon's but hair that was a very dark brown. His shirt was black and read 'I get it...' with a lightning bolt under it. And his cheeks had three freckles on each, his nose wide and eyebrows dark. Giggling at his antics Jammie blushed to Jeanette who knew of her crush. She shrugged towards him as if to say "go try" Jammie smiled. Normally she was very confident among her friends, but as she got older she found it more difficult to not blush while around Steven. Earlier that month she had recognized this and compared how she behaved to how Jeanette behaved before Simon asked her out.

"That's funny, and kinda ... cute." Jammie said to Steven then stared down at her feet the way Jeanette so often did. Steven smiled at her when he heard this and replied,

"Thanks. Your kinda ...cute too." Jeanette and Simon smiled and allowed their friends to flirt back and forth in peace as they scooted to the other side of the table.

"You are so adorable." Simon whispered in Jeanette's ear, "I love you to pieces, you know that right?" Jeanette nodded and Simon glanced with his mouth still to her ear. Noticing Brittany's table staring at them he added quickly, "Don't freak out but they're watching us, now act like I just said the funniest thing in the whole world." Jeanette winked at him and Began to laugh and playfully pretended to slap his shoulder. Simon smiled and laughed himself, glancing back he noticed that Brittany and her posse had turned away. He smiled and winked at her. And she stopped laughing.

"They are going to catch on you know. Either that or Ellie and Theo will crack. " Jeanette said worriedly.

"No they won't. They're too loyal- like Jammie. Don't worry. If they give you any crap I'll handle it." Simon winked cockily. Jeanette blushed at him thinking to herself, _Dang! how does he still have this affect on me- isn't the crush supposed to end after you get together? _Simon smiled and thought to himself, _How is it that I'm always so goofy in front of her? Isn't my crush supposed to end after you get together? _Simon and Jeanette looked back up and into each other's eyes as if searching for their answers when it hit them at the same time- _If I never get over my crush I guess it means we're never supposed to be apart. _They both smiled simultamiously.

* * *

The library was empty, even on the rare day of giving out books. So Jeanette and Simon and Jammie and Steven all got plenty of books- to last them at least until Christmas. Walking home with heavy book bags and smiling faces. Jeanette smiled at all of them,

"So, what do you want to do now, guys?" Steven shrugged and Jammie thought a moment. Simon didn't do anything- he was staring at Jeanette with a loving gleam in his eye.

"Redwall- the usual, no shows required this time." Jammie suggested, they all enjoyed the Teletoon's version of Redwall. **(if you have never seen Redwall it's about an abbey called Redwall where small rodents live. Martin the warrior is the founder, try looking it up on Youtube if you don't get it by the end of this chapter- and sorry for those of you who don't know- I'll make it make sense)**Maybe it was because they were rodents, as in Redwall but also as big as what was portrayed. Maybe it was the mystery- even though they all new how it ended. Maybe it was because the usual was when they'd always be in a mood to act like children again and pretended to be their favorite characters out in Jammie's backyard. Jammie loved Constance, while Steven enjoyed the way Clunny was portrayed, though he did enjoy the shrews. Simon was left to be Matthias so they could have a plot and He had convinced Jeanette to be his Cornflower. Steven smiled looking around,

"Double it." Simon had snapped out of his revery and called,

"All in favor?" And Jammie, Jeanette, and Steven all called,

"aye!"

"Plot ideas anyone?" Simon asked. The other three looked at each other and waiting for someone to shout an idea.

"Season 1, right? I suggest that Cornflower has been kidnapped, and Constance and Mathias have to seek her. But they don't know the Clunny is alive and holding her hostage. Objection?" Steven said recalling their last event. Jeanette shrugged- this was very like the games they always played and she just wanted to know if anyone agreed to her objection,

"Why's it always the youngest girl who gets captured? I suggest young Mathias is captured- and it takes some girl power to get him back." she and Jammie high-fived and Steven rubbed his hands together cackling like Clunny and said,

"Woo! Plot-twist!" Simon smiled,

"Double. All in favor?"

"Aye!" everyone called, they looked up and realized they were already at Jammie's house.

"let's go!" Jammie called and cleared her throat then said in Constance's accent, "I mean- tallyho!" Steven smiled a toothy grin and grabbed Simon's hoodie, saying,

"I am Cunny the scourge! Redwall, Redwall, Redwall must fall!" Simon laughed and then called as he was dragged into the backyard,

"Constance! Cornflower! Help!" And like that the world before their very eyes was transformed. The old tree-house that had been in the backyard before the last inhabitants of the house became Redwall's tower, where Martin, the dead warrior defender of Redwall, and Matthias's old ancestor's shield should be placed. The flower beds became Mossflower woods where Clunny's army rested.

"Constance!" Jeanette/ Cornflower called. "Clunny took Matthias!" Jammie/Constance grabbed a plastic chair and held it above her head,

"Let's get that dirty rat!"

Behind the flower beds Simon/Mathias held a fake harmonica to his lips, And made small harmonica noises with his mouth.

"Shut up, mouse!" Steven/ Clunny called. Simon/Matthias banged on this invisible cage saying,

"They'll come for me! And you Clunny will be very sorry! Not only that but they'll bring my sword, and I Matthias, I am that is will cut off your ugly rat head!"

Steven/Clunny just laughed, "You think a weakling mouse, and an miniature skunk can defeat me?!" Simon/Matthias raised a brow,

"I never said anything about a weakling mouse or mini skunk. But I _know_ Constance who is a big tough badger, and Cornflower the bravest mouse I know _can_ defeat you." Steven/Clunny growled.

"Arggh!" And then looked up to find Jammie/Constance with a chair over her head. Steven/Clunny ran away as Jammie/Constance followed. Jeanette/Cornflower smiled and unlocked the imaginary door which held Simon/Matthias. Seeing this as an opportunity, Simon/Matthias kissed Jeanette/Cornflower for a moment to two. Smiling as they broke apart, Jeanette/Cornflower said,

"I never knew a warrior mouse could be such a good kisser." Simon/Matthias smiled at her,

"I never knew a mouse who worked in the kitchen could be such a fine, and brave young lady." He pecked her lips again, and they climbed up to the tree house, and Jammie/Constance followed, as Steven/Clunny fell to the ground and pounded his fist,

"Not fair! I'm Clunny the scourge I should've won!" And with that their game ended with the three coming down, and Steven standing back up, all four laughing.

* * *

Another half hour past and Simon and Jeanette, and Steven all had to leave.

"Thanks for having us, Jammie!" The three called as they headed out the back gate.

"See ya Monday! Have a great weekend!" Jammie called. After walking for about half a block Steven turned waving,

"See ya Monday!" he called and walked towards his street. Now it was simply Simon and Jeanette.

_How should I put this? how can I tell her how I feel? _Simon thought watching her eyes closely as they walked.

"Jeanette?" Simon asked but before he could finish he was interrupted by a violent cough, and felt his throat almost raw.

"Simon? Are you okay?" Simon nodded to her as she looked into his eyes with her own worried set.

"I'm fine, just a cough. but what I wanted to say was-" he was interrupted again by a worse cough than that before and had to sit down on the flower bed beside the sidewalk.

"Simon you're not alright. Do you want me to call Dave? He could come get you and bring you home so you don't have to walk?" Simon shook his head as he coughed.

"I'm okay!" Simon said quickly and softly so he couldn't cough again. "But Jeanette, it's not a petty grade school crush. I love you so much and my crush hasn't ended even after we got together. I'm so proud to say I'm your boyfriend- you don't even know! I only thought we shouldn't tell anyone to protect you! I'll scream it to the world!" he said with much enthusiasm. Jeanette blushed, and he stood up to his normal height and whispered in her ear,

"I am in love with you, Jeanette Miller." Jeanette smiled and then asked curiously,

"Why did you whisper it to me when you said you'd scream it to the world?" Simon took a step back surprised she didn't understand and know how much he loved her,

"Because, Simply Jeanette- you are my world."

* * *

**Did you like? review with ideas for your characters! I love to include my readers in my work! HECK WITH THE FORTH WALL!**


	5. three Strangers and great plans

**here it is! Enjoy! review AFTER you read! I just discovered on chapter 2, that 171 people viewed my story, yet I've added two more chapters and now four days later I only have 14 reviews. I was shocked to see that. Only five people reviewing that's all I see on a regular basis I though only four people read my stories but it turns out that this story has the most views! Thanks guys!**

* * *

****"Jeanette!" Brittany called in a shrill voice as soon as Jeanette shut the door. Nervous for her life she ran up to her room and began to work diligently on Brittany's homework that was waiting for her on her desk.

"It'll be done soon." Jeanette swore sweat on her brow as she flew through the answers. Brittany smiled then asked angrily,

"What were you doing- taking so long to get home?" Jeanette said almost short of breath for her running up the stairs and how she forced her brain to work quickly,

"I was at a friend's house- I told you this morning I'd be back later." Brittany narrowed her eyes at the tone of voice Jeanette used and Jeanette felt them on her back,

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it to come out like that." Brittany 'humph'ed satisfied with her sister's answer. Eleanor was outside and Jeanette knew she couldn't be saved if she said something wrong again so she began to calm herself and slowed her pace a bit.

"What friends were you seeing?" Brittany asked, then said quickly before Jeanette could answer, "Wait you weren't with that _Jammie_ were you?" Jeanette was surprised by the tone she used when she said Jammie. As if it were the name of the devil's son.

"What's wrong with Jammie?" Jeanette said trying not to sound too challenging. Brittany snorted and replied,

"She's a nerd who speaks what she thinks. I mean do I really need to know about how politics affect the environment?" she was referring to a debate last year in class, when they were talking about oil making jobs and such. Jammie was a genius on global warming, brilliant about bi-products, she was extreme about the environment. basically she was totally green. And had stated her opinion on the matter. Which was basically_ 'jobs or the earth- are you _serious?'

"Or were you with that Steven that the at must've drug in at birth." Jeanette coughed angrily,

"What's wrong with Steven?" she asked. Brittany mustn't have noticed the anger in her tone.

"He's soooo figgen ugly! and a complete lunatic and totally a geekazoid!" Jeanette growled in the pit of her stomach Steven was really open with who he was and she'd always admired him for it.

"Or please tell me you weren't hanging out with that _Simon_ you have a crush on_?!_" Jeanette looked behind her slightly and said again,

"What's wrong with Simon?" Jeanette.

"Honey I'm sorry but he is like the king of nerds. And extreme bore! Every time he talks it's like 'Ugh Gag me with a spoon so I don't have to listen to this crap! ' " Jeanette felt a roar of anger in her stomach but she quieted it. Simon had always said things in a boring way to Alvin and Brittany -he might earn a 'in English?' or a 'what did you just say again please?' but they didn't understand then he wouldn't have to hear rude comments- eventually they just stopped listening and he liked it that way.

"Why are you telling me all of these things now?" Jeanette asked trying to calm herself.

"I was just wondering why you hang out with all of those losers," Brittany said then quickly added, "never mind I get it now. It's just where you fit in." Jeanette hopped up in a blind furry and ran down the stairs and out the front door calling,

"I'll finish that later. It's Friday- I need air."

* * *

Jeanette ran for about an hour. She finally decided where to stop and sat down on one of the swings at the park. Sighing she sang quietly to herself,

**Ironic by Alanis Morissette**

****"An old man turned ninety-eight  
He won the lottery and died the next day  
It's a black fly in your Chardonnay  
It's a death row pardon two minutes too late  
And isn't it ironic... don't you think

It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought... it figures

Mr. Play It Safe was afraid to fly  
He packed his suitcase and kissed his kids goodbye  
He waited his whole darn life to take that flight  
And as the plane crashed down he thought  
"Well isn't this nice..."  
And isn't it ironic... don't you think

It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought... it figures."

Jeanette stopped singing and sighed, tears in her eyes. Then three friends walked over to her. One was named Alexis she was a small chipmunk, and Mark was one of the three's names, he was another chipmunk, and finally was a boy named Ryan. **(For further descriptions read CreativityShine's profile and here none of the characters know Jeanette) **They towards her, and sat beside her, Alexis smiled kindly at her. Jeanette didn't know her and figured she never would.

"Hi." Alexis started off. Jeanette smiled through her sad expression. Alexis continued, "I know I don't know you. But I figured you could use some cheering up. These are my friends Mark and Ryan and I'm Alexis. Wanna go to the ice cream store you look like you need a chocolate shake. Jeanette didn't necessarily know how to respond, but these three seemed really nice, they wanted to help. Jeanette nodded slowly, and they lead her to the Milkshake shop.

"Thanks, guys. I guess I was just having a bad day."

"Do you want to tell us about it?" Mark asked. Jeanette wasn't too sure and said so.

"I don't want to burden you with my petty troubles." The three were taken slightly aback,

"petty troubles don't leave you sitting alone in the park with tears in your eyes singing a song like Ironic. " Ryan said. Jeanette shrugged, she'd never see them again- what was the harm in spilling her feelings, she nodded and explained what had happened.

"That's rough." Mark said when she finished. Ryan and Alexis stared at him,

"Rough? That's one of the worst situation I think anyone's been in with a sister- and you're calling it rough or all things?" Alexis said. And Ryan added,

"More like living hell is what I'd call it." They all shrugged and nodded in agreement.

"hey these were things your sister said- and it sounds like your friends would understand. Tell them- they're real friends and will understand." mark said after a bit. Jeanette smiled- these strangers just made her life a bit brighter, and she handed them a twenty as she stood up.

"Thanks guys." She said and Alexis saw the money and tried to argue,

"You don't know us, and this would cover the bill doubled! Let us pay." Jeanette shrugged,

"You don't know me, and we'll never see each other again so consider it a thank you gift." And she walked out with less anger than sadness but still felt relatively overjoyed that these strangers had helped and cared about her. She ended up thinking of the last lines of Ironic

_"Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you_  
_When you think everything's okay and everything's going right_  
_And life has a funny way of helping you out when_  
_You think everything's gone wrong and everything blows up_  
_In your face_

_A traffic jam when you're already late_  
_A no-smoking sign on your cigarette break_  
_It's like ten thousand spoons when all you need is a knife_  
_It's meeting the man of my dreams_  
_And then meeting his beautiful wife_  
_And isn't it ironic...don't you think_  
_A little too ironic...and, yeah, I really do think..._

_It's like rain on your wedding day_  
_It's a free ride when you've already paid_  
_It's the good advice that you just didn't take_  
_Who would've thought... it figures_

_Life has a funny way of sneaking up on you_  
_Life has a funny, funny way of helping you out_  
_Helping you out"_

* * *

"Simon!" Jeanette called, and ran towards her sweeping boyfriend. She was at the movie theater where Simon worked on Friday nights as a janitorial assistant.

"Jeanette?" Simon asked and he hugged her back. "What are you doing here? Why have you been crying?" he asked. She wasn't as upset as before but she was still sad and her face still was lined with tears

Jeanette smiled sadly at him,

"I need to tell you something..." She explained her conversation with Brittany and when she finished Simon's expression was one of shock.

"She said all that? To you? This has gone too far! She's! ah, she's being-" Simon couldn't find the right word to end his sentence, and Jeanette finished it for him,

"Brittany, at her worst." Simon nodded and continued to sweep.

"I just wish maybe she could see what she's doing to me... I'm just to scared of her to tell her how I feel." Jeanette explained. Simon thought a moment then suddenly he said,

"Then don't! I have the perfect idea, but it requires telling Miss Miller and Dave?" Jeanette gulped,

"Simon do you realize how much trouble-?" Simon put a small kiss on her lips and replied,

"Yes I do. And though I want that you don't so we have to get Miss Miller to agree to not say anything." Jeanette smiled shyly a blush on her cheeks from the kiss.  
Simon smiled and whispered his plan into her ears, and she smiled then frowned,

"But you know I can't-"

"I'll be with you."

"Where will we- wait I know!" and she whispered in his ears again. he smiled and nodded, then kissed her cheek his broom no longer swishing back and forth.

"SEVILLE! STOP FLIRTING AND GET BACK TO WORK!" Simon's boss yelled.

"Yes, sir." Simon said robotically and began to clean again. Jeanette couldn't help but giggle as a blush rose to Simon's cheeks.

* * *

**Did you enjoy? I know I did writing it!** _**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	6. warmth and burns

Jeanette and Simon smiled at Miss Miller and Dave as they pondered it over,

"We trust you two to do what you feel is right - please don't make me wrong in saying yes, Jeannie. It sounds like a fine idea, but are you sure you don't want me to talk with her?"

"No, Miss Miller! Don't make her be in trouble! She'll torture me more at school if you tell her where I went or who I'm with. Tell Ellie , sure, but Brittany? Nothing to Britt, please?" Miss Miller nodded and Dave looked at Simon and asked,

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Simon nodded,

"definitely! I couldn't live with myself if I knew she was alone. Just tell Theodore and not to tell. Alvin will never let me live it down if he knew I was with her." Dave nodded and Simon and Jeanette smiled at each other, when they were interrupted by a teasing Miss Miller who knew of Jeanette's relationship with Simon,

"Go pack your bags, you little love birds. Before we change our mind!" And Simon and Jeanette did just that.

* * *

They arrived at their new home within half an hour and smiled. It was a fat oak tree with a white house that had a pink roof in the center of the leaves. Smiling they walked in and began to unpack.

"I'll sleep on the couch and you can sleep in your old room." Simon offered. Jeanette smiled and replied,

"You have no idea how much this means to me, how can I thank you?" Simon smiled slyly at her,

"I know the perfect way." he eliminated the space between them and put his lips on hers. Welcome to this form of repayment she put her hands on his cheeks, and they kissed.

* * *

The next day Simon and Jeanette fixed up their new home a bit more and then went to the play practice with their many lights.

"Hey, Ellie!" Jeanette smiled when they arrived. She put down the lamp she had been carrying, and embrassed her sister.

"How are things? Didn't miss me too much, did you?" Jeanette teased. Eleanor shook her head and let go of her hugged sister.

"Everythings fine with me, but how are you doing? The house isn't too worn is it? Nothing has fallen on you, has it? Is everything okay?" Jeanette smiled at her younger, yet motherly sister.

"It's fine, Ellie. I actually like it there, more than I did when we were little." Eleanor raised a brow and asked, innocently,

"Why?" Jeanette thought a moment,

"Well I guess I know now that yeah I'm here pretty much on my own... but if I can't handle it at least now I know I have some-place to go." Eleanor nodded nad they smiled and talked more.

"Wait." Jeanette asked after they had stopped talking for a moment or two, "How's Brittany?" Eleanor gulped slightly, and turned her head away.

"What is it?" Jeanette asked, worried for her sister's health and such.

...

"She hasn't noticed."

* * *

The next day Jeanette hadn't talked much and when she did was only short sentences or reply and other than that complains of head-aches and feeling sick, and Simon, plainly, didn't know what to do.

"I don't know what to say or do to make her feel better, plainly I'm at a stand-still as to why she's even so upset about this. This isn't near the worst Brittany had done."

Steven shrugged having no idea on how to interrpret girl drama, **(I'm a girl and I still don't get it) **Although Jammie had her own thoughts.

"Why on earth are men such idiots!?" Steven and Simon simultaniously replied,

"HEY!" in a 'what-on-earth-made-you-say-that' tone, and look.

"Seriously? You don't get it? I haven't talked to her but I can probably sum up what she's been thinking right now." Steven and Simon looked at each other. Simon just wanted to know how to fix what ever was broken.

"Please tell me?" Simon asked, desprately. Jammie rolled her eyes and said simply in her best impression of Jeanette,

" She doesn't notice? Do I mean nothing to her? Could she do without have ever knowing me? Maybe more people could do without me, maybe I mean nothing to several other people... Who do I mean nothing too? I'd feel sooo much better if I just knew who hated me, and who didn't. "

Simon thought upon this for a moment, while Steven asked

"So it's lack of confidence induced headache induced nausea?" Jammie shook her head and said plainly,

"no, no, no. It's Brittany induced lack of confidence, induced stress, induced headache, induced nausea." Simon looked at her and Steven and said in a nervous tone,

"Where is she?"

"Last I checked, she was in the library. She wanted to be alone." Steven said. Simon and Jammie starred at him. Steven replied to their faces with , "She was growling at me, was I supossed to follow her?"

"YES!"

* * *

"Jeanette?" Simon whispered looking gently around the library.

"Go away." Came the moody reply, followed by a sniffle, "I wanna be alone." Simon sighed, and Steven and Jammie looked at each other.

"I do too, actually. So can we be alone, together?" a short and said giggle came from behind a book-shelf. "Jeanette, I know the book's make fine tissues, but don't you think that you should wipe your nose on my shirt instead, that pink nose of yours will be red if 'The Illiad' is your kleenex." Simon smiled as another giggle came from the same book shelf, and lead his friends over to where Jeanette sat.

"Oh, Jeanie.." Simon said as he hugged her tightly. She sniffled, her face was red, and wet, and her eyes weren't much different. Jammie and Steven hugged her too, and they all sat down next to her, but Simon, being her boyfriend, sat slightly behind her so she could lean back on him.

"Wanna talk about it?" Simon asked, playing with her hair. Jeanette shook her head then found herself holding her temples. Simon smiled softly at her and rubbed behind her ears, and her neck instantly relaxed and her headache was closed to gone. Although you could say the same for her consiousness. She had fallen back onto Simon's chest and her eyes were nearly closed. Jammie rubbed her knee while Steven tried to think of anyway to help them get out of school for the rest of the day.

"Jammie?" Steven whispered, "Can you still do impressions of your dad and Mr. Seville?" Jammie whispered through the side of her mouth,

"Not now, Stevie."

"But can you?" Steven asked again.

"Yes, now shut up before I half to come over there." Steven gulped, and shut his mouth quickly. Simon soon found himself leaning against a wall, with Jeanette alseep on his chest.

"Jammies come with me." Steven whispered and lead Jammie out to the hallway.

"What is it?" Jammie asked, Steven smiled. He'd never really been alone with Jammie before, and his crush got the better of him for a moment, until he quickly said,

"Here, call the office," he handed her his cell phone, "Do your impression of your Dad and Mr. Seville, say Simon, Jeanette, you and I have appointments anf we were to leave at once, and... that we knew the way... and not to wait." Jammie smiled and dialed the number and did her impressions with ease. The four were signed out and allowed to leave. Quietly going back into the library, they told Simon, and woke Jeanette, and left.

* * *

"Jeanette, hey. Do you want to go to your room and lie down?" Jeanette nodded as her eyes rolled in her head. She felt terrible, plainly. And Simon could tell. He took her up the stairs while Jammie and Steven stayed behind.

**with Jammie and Steven:**

Steven looked down at his feet. He was extremely nervous being alone with Jammie, and she felt the same. Steven raised his head and said quietly,

"uhm Jammie?"

"Yeah?" Jammie asked. She disquised her nerves well, and Steven thought a moment sweat sliding down his cheek and then suddenly said,

"I'm sorry I just uh..." Steven sighed,

"I have a passion for science, and math, and even singing. But I think I've found a new passion and made it number one.. you know? And I know I'm two nervous to say it out loud so I guess I'll just give to ya the way I wanna."

**(This is a rap I made up just for Steven to sing, so enjoy.)**

"Cho, I'm the one you don't a-rhyme my head off all day long,

thinking about how to make this song

work,

for you and for me,

I'm a selfless rapper sometin' you don't see

Around

As I'm pounding the ground, and the things in my head that I never really said

burst.

I don't really know-how these cursed feeling got in-

Side

So I aint gonna hide, I'm here, now

so I might as well tell ya how

this highway of destiny lead me to you,

You may think I'm a-lying but it's a hu'dred 'cent true.

I aint good at this stuff, fact I choke on my words

but Moses did too and some how he was heard

so I don't know how it's gonna go, but

girl, you light up my show

man

I'd love this life especially

if you were my wife..

But girl that's years away

so I think I'll focus here today

So chick, you think I'm slick?

And girl do I rock your world?

Cuz I'm dizzy in my head

when I think of what I should've said

to you,

Treat you like a belle

cuz I'm under your spell,

and dude this is the only way I can

express my 'tude, and that

...

I love you." Steven smiled shyly. He wasn't a confident young man when it came to girls, but rapping was his passion, and it only made sense that he could get something off his chest like that through rapping.

"So? Did you like it?" Steven asked as sweat dripped down his head. He was answered by Jammie's hug and a kiss on his cheek.

* * *

**Did you like it, I'll focus on the dialouge between Simon and Jeanette next chapter. Hope you enjoyed, and don't flame the rap- it was right off my head... REVIEW!**


	7. Relaxation, confidence and dating

**Hi! I'm backkkk!Okay so I just was talking to CreativityShines and telling her this awesome story so here it goes:**

**Okay so I in the third row of my mom's car with a cooler,& a girl named Tara (who is my little sister's friend's little sister, and we're buddies ) and my sister and Tara's sister (Bridget) were in the second row with my aunt, and my mom and Tara's mom were up driving home from a trip to Pennsylvania, we (Tara and I) were just talking But I was getting hot and it was cramped in there and the cooler's ice was all melted, and it was just water in the cooler, and I was so hot I put my feet in the cooler and Tara starts laughing and her big sister and my little sister look back at us and just kinda stare for a bit and I take my feet out of the water in the cooler and say,  
'Dude, Bridget- don't be a creep.'  
And that's my story I wanted to share. Okay I'm sorry, it was a kinda 'had to be there' moment but I like that story, It's a good story... So sorry if you just read that for no reason but Now I may randomly type 'dude don't be a creep' just cause you know the story now, Okay here the real story:  
**

* * *

****"Here." Simon said as he placed something that looked like a band-aid with a bead in the center on the middle of Jeanette's forehead, as she laid down on her bed.

"Do y-you think-k sh-she h-h-hates me?" Jeanette asked as she wiped away a tear. Simon stood up suddenly with a strange gleam in his eye.

"If she does, then she is a bigger idiot than I thought." Jeanette looked down again, and the bead on her forehead began to feel more comfy, and she was now used to it. Simon smiled at her and reached for a vile in his back-pack, and a small flammable saucer. He grabbed some matches and as his head was turned Jeanette uttered,

"b-but-" Simon turned his head back to her, and she stopped. Simon sighed and turned back to the pack of matches in his hands, and quickly sliding the match that he had broken off across the rough area of the pack the sick burst to light. Simon laid the flaming wood on the saucer and poured some from the vile on it. The steam rose as the fire died down, and the scent of lavender filled the room. Plugging the vile back up he said calmly,

"There are no buts. Jeanette there is no reason to hate you, And if Brittany does- WHICH she doesn't- she has to be dumber than a blind goldfish." Jeanette smiled at the scent only half hearing Simon and completely forgetting why she had been so upset, The bead on her forehead made her eyelids droop. Simon smiled at her serenity, and grabbed a mug, and filled it with water from the water pitcher that sat on the old desk. He placed it in an old worn down 'Bitty Baker' oven that had always stayed by Eleanor's bed when she still lived there. When it dinged Simon placed a small tea bag in it, and danced it throughout the cup.

"here." he said handing her the mug, and she took a sip.

_'mmmhh' _Jeanette thought, ' _It's Chamomile' _ her eyes were now practically shut, she remembered, now what Brittany had done, or more not done, but though she was sad she was too calm to feel upset about it, Simon smiled at her and as he pulled the covers up to her shoulders he sang,

**Waiting for the night by Rabbit in the Moon**

"I'm waiting for the night to fall  
I know that it will save us all  
When everything's dark  
Keeps us from the stark reality  
I'm waiting for the night to fall  
When everything is bearable  
And there in the still  
All that you feel  
Is tranquility

There is a star in the sky  
Guiding my way with its light  
And in the glow of the moon  
Know my deliverance will come soon  
There is a sound in the calm  
Someone is coming to harm  
I press my hands to my ears  
It's easier here just to forget fear

And when I squinted  
The world seemed rose-tinted  
And angels appeared to descend  
To my surprise  
With half-closed eyes  
Things looked even better  
Than when they were opened

Been waiting for the night to fall  
Now everything is bearable  
And here in the still  
All that you hear  
Is tranquility" Simon looked at her drowsy eyes that stared at him,

"Jeanette, Promise me. If I'm ever not here, you'll be brave, and though it may take squint or two when bad things happen you'll see the world as a happy and better place like you always do?" Jeanette smiled at him,

"I promise." He kissed her forehead and whispered,

"get some sleep." as he left the room and quietly shut the door.

* * *

The next day Jeanette felt better than she had felt in a year. Stronger than she ever had. And Simon was overjoyed; Jeanette passed Brittany in the hall, and acted as if she hadn't even moved out.

"hey Britt!" Brittany though turned her head with a 'uh-uk' sound and then said some nasty things to the girls beside her. Jeanette sighed but then turned to her friends unshaken.

"Jeanette seems strangely happy. What happened when we were downstairs yesterday?" Steven asked, his arm around Jammie's neck, and her head in the crook of his shoulder. Simon smiled at them and then at Jeanette who walked in front of them without a care in the world.

"Jeanette has squinted at the world. And it is a better, and safer place that way. Thus she has decided to be herself. "

* * *

"Simon, how was your day, sweet-heart?" Jeanette asked after the forty-five minutes of silence in Study Hall.

"Absolutely wonderful, now that your feeling better. So I think that I have a bit of Chemistry to catch up on, you in?" Jeanette raised a brow,

"Chemistry has no work yesterday, and nothing today, why would you - ooh..." Jeanette said with a flirtatious gleam in her smile. Simon smiled back, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"So I was thinking about an experiment of putting a female and male chipmunk in front of a fireplace with one plate of homemade spaghetti, and a starry night sky out the nearby window?" Jeanette smiled at him and added in a flirtatious way,

"And maybe we can see what happens when that female and male chipmunk each get an end of the same piece of spaghetti?" He chuckled, smiling down into her eyes, and she blushed as she looked up into his eyes, their faces only inches apart ...

"SEVILLE! STOP FLIRTING AND GET TO YOUR LOCKER!" the study hall teacher, Mr. Keller, called.

"Yes, sir!" Simon said, grabbing Jeanette's hand and running to his locker, which was right next to hers. They smiled and blushed at each other, and pecked each other when Mr. Keller's head was turned. Smiling they walked out of the school, with their stuff on their backs, anticipating their date later that night.

* * *

**Did you like? Love? hate? Do as you please, and please as you do- but please make sure that you review!  
**

**me:"What's black and white and goes around and around?"  
**

**Simon&jeanette: "What?"  
**

**Me: "A zebra in a revolving door!"  
**

**Simon&Jeanette: *sigh*  
**

**Me: "friend me on Club Penguin!"  
**


	8. Lost&found, and a puppy

**Hey ho! What's up I am using the worst computer ever to type this, so sorry about the wait. I was saving my changes to this and the connection died, and it was all erased! ARGGH! :( Oh well I let the bad times inspire me, so this is gonna be the best and probably longest chapter EVER!**

* * *

"Hey, SImon can you come up here? I'm kind of ...tangled..." Jeanette's voice called from up the stairs. Simon raised a brow from where he sat in the kitchen.

"Tangled...? should I bring a brush?" Simon was baffled.

"No.." Jeanette said, and simon climbed the stairs, more confused than ever. But it all made sense when he opened the door to Jeanette's room.

_~Earlier that evening~_

_"You look a bit tired, Jeanette. " Simon commented as they walked home from school. Jeanette nodded and shrugged,_

_"i had a nightmare last night, I guess it was because of the caffiene."_

_"Oh... Maybe you should try making a dreamcatcher. Studies show that those actually do tend to help." Simon suggested._

_~back to the present~_

"Here, put your head through here, and then step here." Simon instructed, adn As Jeanette did so, the string that had been constricting her, fell limp around her feet.

"Thanks!" Jeanette said, and hugged Simon tightly. Simon smiled and said,

"maybe next time we should buy a dreamcatcher, instead." Jeanette nodded against him, and the buzzer rang fromt he kitchen.

"Here, dinner's ready!" Simon said in a sing-song voice. And they walked down hand in hand.

~later~

The fire was warm, and the lighting romantic. The pair gently twirled their fork through their shared supper, and took their bite simultaniously. At the very last bite, it just so happened that the pair got the same strand through both of their forks. And as they ate the peice, they came closer, and closer towards each other.

KISS! **(oh, don't act like you don't love it!)**

As they broke apart they smiled at each other, then

...

...

The phone rang.

Simon sighed, and got up. He answered in the usual,

"Hello, who's calling, please?" And then proceeded to reply into the small device,

"well, Actually I was-"

"Yeah it was important."

"So why did you call me?"

"That's what you biased this on?"

"Well as dumb as that sounds if I'm the only one..."

"Okay, but may I choose a Watson?"

"That's not fair-"

"Alright... But I won't like it."

"Rude. Okay I'll be right there." Simon hung up and walked over to Jeanette who still sat on the couch.

"Who was it?" Jeanette asked. Simon sighed, and put his shoes back on.

"The school. Apparently someone broke in and stole something from the science lab. And I know the lab better than the teacher, so they want me to figure what was stolen, and what could be done if in the wrong hands. Apparently No one is supposed to know but me, so you can't come." He sighed as he said this.

"Oh, sorry. When do you think you'll be back?" Jeanette asked, thoroughly disappointed. Simon shrugged,

"It's a big lab, so I'd guess an hour and a half. I'll try to go as fast a possible. But if I'm not here in two hours than you can go to bed without me." Simon smiled. And Jeanette sighed, smiling back.

Simon left after an extange of 'love you's and 'bye-bye's.

~The next morning~

Jeanette walked down the stairs and looked on the couch for Simon, but he wasn't there. All throughout the house, she looked, but he wasn't anywhere.

In a word Jeanette was scared.

Maybe Simon would rather jump rope on a highway than be late to school, but if he could stand to sleep in a bit, he would definately take the chance. And besides, this was the Wensday before Thanksgiving, they had the day off and she expected him to sleep in, at least until noon.

Jeanette went to the Seville's residence.

"Hey, jeanette." Theodore said as Jeanette was welcomed in. She smiled, and asked the inevitable,

"Is Simon here?" Thedore shook his head,

"No, it's too early fro him to be up on a day off anyway." Jeanette nodded,

"I know, and that's what worries me. He left last night to go help out at the school and hasn't come back yet..." Theodore was now worried, and they told Dave and Alvin, who called the school.

...

The school reported no break in or call to Simon the past night.

So Jeanette went to Jammie and Steven, who were now officially 'boyfriend and girlfriend', and neither had seen Simon since yesterday at school.

...

Flyers were printed. Simon was missing.

* * *

**Like it so far? Just wanted to ask. What do you think happened?**

* * *

Jeanette refused to go back and live with Miss Miller while Simon was gone. She was simply lonely. But remained as strong as she could, like she had promised. The Millers and Sevilles decided that Thanksgiving dinner wouldn't be held until Simon returned.

So they waited.

Until...

One morning Jeanette walked out of her room, upset, As she had been for the past three weeks that Simon had been gone. She sighed as she walked out to the table where she and Simon used to sit, and talk until they had to go to school, which had been closed because it was only a few days before Christmas.

_Simon loved Christmas._ jeanette thought. She walked outside, needing some air, and on the sidewalk was a puppy.

It was small, only two feet tall, and it was white with red patterns in it's fur. It's nose was pink, ears stood up- pointy and round, and it's tail was small. He had a cord wrapped around his left paw. And she smiled, in spite of herself. And walked up to the obviously Shiba Inu-related dog. It sniffed her hand and licked it. And tehn the puppy tugged at her shoelace and then ran down the path and into the woods.

Jeanette followed.

They ran for what seemed like several hours but was probably half, because of the time shift.

The puppy lead her into a clearing, and before her was a sight she didn't know if she wanted to see or not.

Simon.

His clothes were tattered and bloody, he was thin and his hand covered a wound in his side that was bleeding. The puppy yipped, and went over to his form. Simon's hand rose, like a zombie's might- slowly and rigid. The eyes were dazed, unfocused, but the hand sat on the puppy's head. And it sat, like a puppy would to obey it's master. Jeanette heard Simon sigh, and say,

"Why'd you come back, mutt? You know I can't pet you much longer..." The puppy yipped, and Jeanette asked carefully,

"Simon?"

Simon's head bobbed up, and Jeanette smiled at him. He looked to the dog, then Jeanette adn then the dog again,

"How on Earth are you so smart?" He asked the puppy. Jeanette smiled and helped Simon to his feet, with a struggle or two. And they stumbled home, by the puppy's lead.

* * *

**Did you like? I liked? What else should you do, but review? I like to rhyme, is that such a crime?**


	9. Woods, doctors, and pain

**Part two of the excitement is here, HURRAY! Are you ready? Cause I don't know if I can... Do you believe I can? Clap! Clap if you believe! Thank you now EmmaZippy577 is feeling better and can write again! If you didn't clap, clap now, or EmmaZippy577 will perish again, and will say nasty things about you in future authors notes! But seeing as she can't at all know if you were clapping or not, just don't worry bout it, 'Kay kid?**

* * *

Simon was fading fast. And Jeanette feared that the puppy had taken several wrong turns, because they had been walking for what really was several hours by Simon's watch, that still sat on his wrist.

"Puppy, please try to hurry." Jeanette requested of the dog ,which turned it's head toward her in a 'I've-got-this' look. And as Jeanette sighed, she felt Simon put more weight on her, and he wasn't even aware. Then the inevitable happened, her clumsy nature got the better of her, and she fell.

The puppy yipped and walked over to her, nudging her with it's tiny pink nose. Jeanette growled slightly because of her normal klutziness. And then looked into the puppy's eyes that seemed to say,

'I barely know you, but I'm going to help and love you forever. Please, let me, and get up.'

So Jeanette did. And as she rose, Simon's weight seemed nothing on her back. She smiled at the puppy, who yipped happily and marched on, leading them away. The next thing Jeanette noticed was a street in front of her, and the forest behind her. Across the street was the best thing anyone could have ever shown her.

The Miller's house, and Dave's car in the drive. She looked both ways, and the puppy did the same. Then they bounded over, going as carefully and quickly as they could without hurting Simon. The puppy scratched at the door and Theodore opened it. Jeanette smiled at him, and Theodore instantly lead them in, while the puppy cocked it's head around the door frame, and then followed.

Jeanette rubbed his forehead with the warm wet towel.

Simon didn't move.

As the doctor was called, and the whole family of Miller's and Seville's gathered around Jeanette, who knew first aid, and took care of Simon as best she could.

Simon didn't move.

The doctor examined him, and looked carefully at the wound on his side, which was yellow and had dark blood stains around it.

Simon didn't move.

The doctor knew that Simon couldn't go to the ER in this position. So he took some gauze, cleaning alcohol, and tweezers, and ripped the infected scab after putting a sterilized towel under The sleeping chipmunk. Then he coated it with cleaning alcohol.

Simon moved.

"_**YOW!**_" Simon woke up and screamed after the cleaning alcohol touched the blood. Jeanette grabbed his hand, letting him squeeze it, as the puppy licked his face. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes, and the doctor added more and more burning, cleaning liquid to the wound, before he wrapped his side up with gauze and medical tape, tightly.

"Come on. Let me see your legs, boy." The doctor requested. Simon gulped as Jeanette helped him sit up, with his legs in front of him. The doctor squeezed below his knees, where he complained of pain, and found that his Achilles tendon had been torn ,and the same shin had a minor fracture. As the doctor made him a splint, and tied him up tightly with more tape, Simon's stomach growled. The doctor chuckled slightly at this, and then said behind him,

"Come on, now . Don't let the starving go hungry. Get this boy something to eat." Simon smiled at the doctor's strange way of making points, and shrugged to Theodore and Eleanor as they rushed to the kitchen.

Simon didn't move,

as the doctor examine his eyes. His glasses had broke, and his eyes were still slightly glazed over. He found nothing I his pupil, and nothing bothering his iris, but in the sclera was a small splinter of glass, that was pulled out easily, but not unpainful. Simon couldn't help but let out a small growl, and squeeze Jeanette's hand as the glass left his eye.

"It's okay." Jeanette promised. Simon nodded, and the doctor squeeze an anti-inflammatory drop in his eye. And gave him a slip of paper, that he didn't really look at - his eye still hurt. But he guessed it was some sort of prescription.

"Come on, you shouldn't try to focus too hard with that eye- so no reading. It will have that little scar for a bit, but it should go away. Now, I know you, boy, to be a skinny one. But not that thin. Come on, don't be afraid to make your belt line expand a bit. No walking on that leg, and when you take yourself a bath be sure to was that nasty boo-boo on your side. Don't bend it, or do anything that feels uncomfortable. call me if anything hurts. Okay, boy? Oh, and You best get some new eye wear, boy, before you start to get headaches. And you may already know this, boy but rest is the best thing anyone can give you." Simon nodded and the doctor pet the puppy, and left.

"Here, boy!" Simon called, he smiled as the small puppy jumped on the couch, and nestled into his good side. Jeanette couldn't help but smile and pet the small canine.

"Hey, Jeanette... I've been meaning to ask you something... While we're alone, like we are." Jeanette smiled at him and asked softly,

"Yes?" Simon thought around a bit, trying to decide how to ask what he was going to. Finally he decided and asked eagerly,

"Can we keep him?" Jeanette raised a brow and looked at the small puppy.

"Well you know what a puppy can be like, I don't know if we can..." Simon put on his best puppy face, and the puppy did the same,

"Oh, please? Pretty please?" Jeanette stared at him then replied,

"The physical appearance of the please doesn't matter to me. But since he did save your life, I suppose we owe the little guy that much." she pet the puppy's head and asked, "What should we name him?" Simon thought and looked the puppy up and down then said happily,

"How about Brace? Because of that little cord on his paw." Jeanette nodded and lifted up the puppy who licked her,

"Brace it is!"

* * *

**Awe! A happy ending for brace. But you know this never ends, so hang tight and I'll update soon if you review sooner.**


	10. Steven comes over

**So did you like the last two chapters? I didn't get any reviews and had to force myself to start writing this one. People I need inspiration from what you say and think. I can't , CAN"T do anything without a push of inspiration. So please review next time. thank you. Anyway Simon isn't allowed to move anywhere, so he has been staying over at the chipettes, and will continued to stay there until Christmas eve  
**

* * *

"Hey, bud! You're back!" Steven said and high-fived the drowsy chipmunk.

"Yeah, I'm home." Simon smiled. Home. The word felt like a thousand burdens lifted on his tongue. And the silent 'e' couldn't help but make a smile form on his lips.

"Feeling better yet?" Steven asked as he sat down across from where Simon had to lay until Christmas Eve, when the doctor said he could walk.

"I just got home yesterday... And it's never felt so good." Simon said as Brace jumped on Steven's lap. Simon smiled at the small puppy who had saved his life, and adjusted his new glasses which made the world seem so much brighter.

Or maybe that was just the holiday.

Steven pet the small puppy and then sneezed in spite of himself. Simon chuckled, and Steven gently set Brace back down on the floor.

"Didn't know you were allergic, sorry." Simon said. He hadn't talked for the three weeks he had been missing, and his voice was just beginning to have it's normal chipmunk sound.

"Brace, come!" Simon asked of the little dog, and the dog yipped and came over to his master, and nudged his cheek.

"He really likes you." Steven commented. Simon smiled, and looked at his friend. Steven smiled, and asked,

"Do you know... who did it?" Simon thought a moment about the question, and thought back to when he had been kidnapped,

* * *

_"Hello? Anyone? I can't search the lab if I can't get in the school!" Simon called into the microphone that was directed to the office, who could lock and unlock the doors that wouldn't budge. Simon sighed and looked around the school. No lights in the windows. He growled to himself, and was about to walk way, when a hand covered his mouth, and a knife touched the hair on his neck that now stood on end._

_"maybe you should try to find something in _my_ lab." the voice said before taking Simon into his truck, tying him up and strapping him in, tightly. the engine roared, as the key was turned. And Simon was scared, witless. _

_They had driven for maybe four hours, and Simon saw a plan form as the driver's eyes grew sleepy. Simon undid the buckled silently and proceeded to undo his bindings, without a word. Simon smiled when he was completely free and opened the door of the moving truck, and jumped. He rolled as the truck moved on, and his side was torn up by the cement. He was about to begin running away, but he didn't know where home was. He looked for any sign, and as he did so he didn't notice the truck turning around and heading straight for him. He wasn't run over, thankfully. But the driver grabbed his hands, and smacked him a few times. Simon didn't notice any gun, or knife in his hands and so he proceeded to fight, until the man had enough, and grabbed something from his pocket, that Simon didn't see._

_Simon was thrown on the cement again, and his side was again, scraped. But the man picked him up, and growled. The man was holding a small butcher's knife, that was bloodstained, yet could split a hair, evenly. The knife's sharp edge was held up to Simon's side, where he had already been scrapped, and the man slid it down without mercy, Simon's fur, and about an 1/2 cm think layer of skin was cut, and in the middle the man stabbed a corner of the blade into Simon again. Simon was then thrown into the bed of the truck, and the man drove away, knowing a person as wounded as Simon wouldn't be able to hop out.  
_

_And Simon didn't.  
_

_For another hour Simon sat crippled in pain, and when he saw corn fields he knew he was in Iowa, and so he jumped not wanting to go any further with his captor. and Simon began to walk, and turned around to see the licence plate number, which he tried to memorize as he walked towards home. After about 16 days of walking, seeing nothing but trees that looked unfamiliar, and gnawing hunger Simon collapsed.  
_

_After a day Simon spent unable to move, a rustle was heard in the underbrush, and Simon tried to back away with no success. Brace (or 'mutt' as he was known then) had jumped out and licked Simon's face. Simon smiled, and pet the dog for a long time. Once or twice the dog left and brought back slobber-covered black berries, that Simon knew were poisonous, so Simon had told the dog no, and tossed the berries aside. on day 22 Simon was rescued by Jeanette and Brace._

* * *

"All I know was his licence plate number." Simon replied, and thought some more, "and he was like the boogie man but 10 times worse." Steven nodded and replied happily,

"At least now we know you can beat the boogie man." Simon laughed and shook his head at his friend. Then he asked carefully after looking around the room,

"How was Jeanette, while I was gone?"

Steven sighed at his friend, who he knew wouldn't like to hear what he had to say,

"In all honesty, and don't be mad, but I missed you a lot, Jammie and I would pray for you every day, but Jeanette we had to pray for twice a day." Simon leaned his head back and groaned,

"I wasn't there when she needed me most! What kind of a boyfriend am I?" Steven shook his head,

"No man, it's not your fault! but she... spent most of her time like that Monday, three weeks ago. And when she didn't she cried at about everything... I really wished you were there, your so much better at comforting her, and everything." Simon growled at himself as he heard this, and wished he could have been there. But as he asked a new question, his growl changed from self anger to general anger.

"How was Brittany?"

* * *

Jeanette walked pass that room Simon and Steven sat in, and heard this question for Brittany, and the growl that Simon said it with. She sighed to herself as she heard Steven reply,

"She was trying to make Jeanette feel better, I think."

"Why, what did she do to my Jeanette?!" Simon growled. Steven's gulp was heard from where Jeanette stood, and she couldn't help but feel bad for Steven having to tell Simon all this:

"Well, she was saying things like"Steven switched to a high pitched voice as he said, " 'oh Jeanette you don't need that bump-on-a-log, Simon' and 'why do you care so much, what has he done for you that I haven't' and well I heard her say, only once, 'Ugh Jeanette don't be such a cry-baby. You have other friends, that are just a much as a loser as you and Simon'." Jeanette cringed as Simon growled at this.

"How could she be so- and I'm not even mad about what she said about me- I expected as much, but how can she be so insensitive to her own sister!?" Jeanette smiled when Steven said,

"She took it as well as anyone could. She hung out with us a lot- we made sure of it! Jammie and I would never abandon her in your absence! You even wrote it down in that will you made those 2 years ago after the race around the world. 'In case Alvin antics kills me, I should bestow upon my friends the duty of making sure my beloved is all intact and taken care for in time of need'." Simon's sigh made Jeanette giggle. Steven and Simon talked some more, and eventually Steven announced that he had to go,

"Alright, Stevie." Simon said as they high-fived, "I should need to talk with Jeanette if you see her on your way out. Take care, buddy!"

Jeanette gulped as she heard this, and had a faint idea of what Simon was going to say, she ran up the stairs, silently and as Steven walked out of the room, Jeanette walked calmly down the stairwell as if she had been upstairs the entire time.

"Oh, bye, Jeanette." Steven said as he walked towards the front door. Jeanette acted utterly surprised,

"Leaving so soon?" Steven nodded and replied,

"Oh Simon wanted you." Jeanette nodded with a

"Okay, Steven. Bye!"

* * *

"Uh, hey Simon. You wanted me?" Jeanette said, still acting as calmly as she could. Simon smiled at her,

"So did you learn something today?" Jeanette raised a brow, utterly confused,

"What do you mean?" Simon chuckled,

"You think God gave me nothing for these terrible eyes? Jeanette, I heard you. I know you eavesdropped." Jeanette gulped as Simon said that, and then complied when he motioned for her to sit down.

"I'm sorry." she said quietly and Simon raised a brow at her.

"What for? I'm just sorry I couldn't control my anger as well as I should have. but do you have anything to add to what Steven told me?" Jeanette thought a moment, and shook her head. Simon nodded and then asked,

"Okay, good to know. Now can you pull that chair up to here?" he motioned to the recliner behind him, and she nodded, and did so. Simon smiled at her, and then asked,

"now it's kinda chilly, can you grab an extra blanket?" Jeanette nodded and grabbed one sitting on the cedar chest. Simon smiled,

"Great. Now, sit down with me, ya silly-head. I get lonely sitting here, unable to move. Jeanette chuckled at him and sat down. Simon smiled at her and, since they were sitting side by side, reached across her to cover her up with the blanket. Jeanette smiled and lifted up the footrest of the chair. Simon held her hand, and kissed the back of it. Then he turned on the T.V. and they watched The Nutcracker until both fell asleep, still holding hands.

Simon had a dream.

* * *

**okay, good good. Now review please!**


	11. The Dream, and Monopoly

It was a nightmare, really.

_He watched a chipmunk-ballerina in purple glasses, with a matching tutu dancing with a blue, and glasses-clad nutcracker. He looked closer at the faces and realized that the ballerina was Jeanette. In his ignorance of the man dancing with her's identity, he glowered. That instant Simon found himself dancing with Jeanette. _Ohh... _he thought, realizing he was the nutcracker. They continued to dance, and soon he spun her out, watching her twirl, proudly he didn't even see the approaching rat army. There was a queen of these rats, who was clad in pink, with a high pony-tail. She grabbed the unknowing, twirling Jeanette and began to scratch at, and hurt her. Simon instantly went into protection mode, and began to run towards her, and two little nutcracker soldiers came by him. He looked at them and realized they were Jamie, and Steven. He smiled and ran towards the rat queen, letting Jamie, and Steven take care of the rat warriors. He easily overpowered the rat queen, who declared a silent retreat. He helped Jeanette up, and wrapped her in a warm embrace. Each stepped apart, as Steven and Jamie came to their small reunion. He noticed several scratches and cuts all about Jeanette's small figure. He waved his hand over each individual cut, and they vanished. Steven and Jamie stared at Simon in astonishment, Jeanette had a thankful smile staring into Simon's blue-grey irises, while Simon was keeping unbreakable eye contact with Jeanette while wearing a knowing smirk. They, then, continued dancing, and Steven and Jamie then respectfully backed away to watch. After a while Simon, himself, was grabbed by his neck and jerked away from their rhythm. He was thrown into a cage, where he was beaten while watching helplessly as the same happened to Jeanette. Jamie and Steven fought the rats who tortured her, but weren't successful. When the Queen rat walked away, after having her fun Jamie and Steven tried to heal her wounds, but nothing happened. And Simon watched slowly as Jeanette faded away without him to heal her._

As he woke up, he instantly screamed, which woke Jeanette, who was right beside him. He was panting and trying to explain his nightmare while Jeanette patiently listened to his gibberish. In conclusion he simply said, "Promise me you will never be taken away by the rat, okay?"

She stared groggily at him for a moment or two, and he waited for her response with a still-startled expression. "You are no longer allowed to watch _The Nutcracker_. The rats, they scare you."

He was taken aback for a moment by her answer, and then proceeded to argue, "I enjoy The Rats of NIMH, and I can handle _Clooney the Scorge _perfectly. What makes you think I can't handle Nutcracker rats?"

She stared at him a moment longer, and he realized how sleepy she was. "_The Rats of NIMH, _and _Redwall _are books, and cartoons after each was made into a movie. _The Nutcracker _, or at least every version you have seen had been real people edited to look rodent-like. And they rarely talk in the versions we've seen. They look weird in _The Nutcracker _, and they scare you. Now please go back to bed." Simon sighed and nodded as Jeanette replied in a sleepy tone "Thank you." and both began to doze.

"It's not natural for rodents to not talk..."

"hush, Simon, go back to sleep."

"Okay, okay."

Christmastime passed quickly that year. And in all honesty it wasn't very interesting. Simon got Jeanette a picture in a heart-shaped locket, and Jeanette gave him the frame that he had been looking at to put their Science fair photo in, along with a Young Scientist Kit. New years was over shortly too, they all banged pots and pans from midnight until one, and that night Simon and Jeanette both received something that they had been hoping for.

Two forty-six a.m., New years The Christmas decorations were still up, and Simon, Jeanette, Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, and Eleanore were all playing monopoly, Simon and Jeanette went out to get some juice for everyone. (They were all staying together for the holidays and since Simon couldn't be without Parent Supervision until the 15th.) As they walked into the kitchen something overhead caught everyone's eye.

A gleaming Mistletoe, right between Simon and Jeanette's head. Both blushed, and mentally decided that it would be short, since everyone was watching and Alvin and Brittany might catch on. They pecked each other, quickly and continued to grab drinks with faux blushes on their cheeks. As they walked back, they strode under the mistletoe again, and heard Alvin call, "Simon can't even kiss right, did you see that last one! Why bother making them do it again!?" Jeanette and Simon both really blushed this time, and Jeanette stood still as Simon quickly avoided her gaze, and set the juice on the coffee table. He then returned to her, twirled her by the tip of her finger, leaned her back, and kissed her for a few moments.

"Ugh, Geek Love..." They heard Brittany complain, but it didn't matter. They were finally able to get their real mistletoe kiss, and Alvin and Brittany thought it was just Simon showing Alvin up.

And just to make sure, when they pulled apart, Jeanette nervously giggled, and Simon look at Alvin and said, "And _That _is how you kiss a girl, Mister Casanova." Then proceeded to march back to his seat. Brittany, Eleanore, and Theodore couldn't help but giggle at Alvin. Eleanore looked to Jeanette, and winked, while Jeanette was still in a bit of shock that Simon would do that in front of everyone. Theodore couldn't help but smile at his brother, who smirked back in pride.

"'Munk got your tongue, Jeanette?" Brittany asked teasingly.

"That's just gross, Brit."

"Yeah, Never say that again."

"_Ever." _

**SO did you all enjoy it so far? Now, I know the joke at the end was a bit mean, but don't act like you didn't laugh. LOL.**

**Review, or be slayed by my plants, you zombies! :D**


	12. Walk to school

Jeanette smile, thankful that school was starting today. Simon was back on his feet, and could walk easily on flat surfaces. Stairs were still hard, and if you asked him to walk up a hill, you'd be waiting a bit for him to go up and make his way back down, but the school was letting him, and Jeanette (who was making sure he didn't hurt himself on accident) be a bit late, since all of their classes were divided among the four floors. Simon had also finished all the make-up work he had missed, and in all honesty was ready for school to start.

But he was undeniably nervous.

When anyone asked him about he'd ask what you meant, or say that he didn't understand the question. Even to Jeanette, which was odd, since they shared everything. She pondered this, and tried to come up with any came to mind. Jeanette then smiled, thinking about him, and how he and his brothers were hanging out a lot more often since he wasn't allowed to live at the tree house for two more weeks. Although she and her sisters were living together as well things didn't really change much between them. She and Eleanor were still as tight as always and Brittany was still maintaining her ignorance of Jeanette's leaving in the first place. Jeanette and Simon had been closer than ever. In fact today on the first day of school they had arranged to walk together, early in the morning. Since being early was so like them, no one thought anything of it, except Eleanor who Jeanette had told everything.  
She smiled, seeing him exit his house across the street, and crossed to his side of the road.

"Hey," she greeted when they saw each other, "How are you?"

Simon smiled at her and replied, with his voice stronger and fuller than it had been in the past few weeks, "I perfect, now that you're here. How is everything?" They began their paced stroll to school, and continued making conversation.

"Simon?"

"Yes?" Simon replied sensing the seriousness in her voice.

"Are you nervous about today?"

Simon looked at her, with question in his eyes. "No, why are you?"

Jeanette shook her head, with a small smile on her face, "No, not at all, but you've acted anxious lately, and whenever I asked you gave me some unconvincing excuse like 'I'm cold' while Dave had your house 89 degrees! I just want to know why you were acting so weird."

"Look, Jeanette. I didn't mean to worry you. It's just I was a tad anxious because if whoever kidnapped me knew where I went to school, who's stopping him from coming back and hurting you, or anyone else? And I'd hate myself forever if he ever found you."

Jeanette smiled and snuggled into him. "I know you worry about those things, but if he didn't come back for this long, why on earth would he come now? You're safe."

Simon smiled, and kissed the top of her forehead. "I love you."

Jeanette smiled, and stepped back holding his shoulders, "I love you more. Come on let's get to school."

He smiled at her and began to think about his Nutcracker dream, which lead into thoughts about New years, and Brittany's comment..."Hey, Jeanie? Are you going to be okay, today?" She looked back at him and nodded, he smiled and then asked quietly, "It's just Brittany, she doesn't really ever stop..."

Jeanette smiled at him and shook her head, "I dealt with her without you, and I'm alive. Now that I have you back... I think I'll be okay."

"But she-"

Jeanette looked back at him, and finished his sentence, "Will say mean things, and they'll hurt more than any punch she could ever throw. But I can do this, Simon. You made me promise to be brave, and I'm keeping that promise."

This caught Simon off-guard for a moment, and when he looked up at her green eyes he replied, "I said I wanted you to be strong when I wasn't here. But I also want to be your shoulder to cry on, the doctor to any wound you have, I want to be there for you, and I want to be someplace where you can confide yourself, a refuge of sorts."

She smiled at him, and replied, "After what I'll do today, I have a feeling you can be all of the above." Simon was quieted by this and they continued on their way to school, content with the peace of each other's presence.

* * *

**Oohh, bet you are wondering what Jeanette has planned for today, hmm? You'll enjoy it- I'll even give you a hint, It has to do with a famous 80's song.**


End file.
